Story of a Summer
by vArIaTiOn
Summary: Harry's at a quidditch camp where he learns more than just quidditch, Hermione and Ginny are each wanting a Paris boy fling, and Ron is stuck with Fred, George, and Luna learning his true feelings about Hermione. This is going to be a summer of a lifetime
1. Parting Ways

Here we are: if you're reading this then that's a good thing for me because you've at least clicked on the story. And once you click… I hope you read it because this will be a great story. I actually started it last summer, but it didn't get off the ground, and I realized I wasn't really ready for a good story. So this is my second attempt.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, yada yada yada.

Rating: PG-13 for language mostly. They will say f-you, because that's what teenagers do. Get used to it.

Important Canon Characters in Story: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Cho

Setting: This is set right before Half Blood Prince, so at the moment Sirius has just died and all that good stuff. Well not exactly good, but ah, I'm rambling…

Summary: After seeing Harry mope around for half of the summer, Ms. Weasley gets fed up and sets him up for the quidditch camp of a lifetime. And since Harry won't be home there to entertain Ron, Ron gets sent over to the Weasley's shop where he learns a lot more about himself and his feelings for Hermione. Hermione is off in Paris with Ginny and meets the boy of her dreams. This is the summer that will change everything…

**CHAPTER 1: PARTING WAYS**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, just look at the poor boy," muttered Molly Weasley in a low tone to her husband, Arthur, as she viciously scrubbed the plate she was holding. Her hands were covered in soapsuds, and tons of dirty plates surrounded her in the kitchen.

Arthur nodded in understanding. "I know, Molly, I know, but what am I supposed to do?" asked Mr. Weasley. "The boy's been like that all week." It was true; Harry hadn't touched any of his food or bothered to be social to anyone. It was one thing when he didn't converse with Mr. or. Mrs. Weasley, but you really had to worry when there weren't any words being exchanged to Ron either.

"Oh, I just thought that once Harry was out of the Dursley house that he would be all right," said Molly with a sigh. "But he's still whining over Sirius's death. Of course, that's to be expected in all. I just don't like seeing him this way…"

"I didn't know it would affect him so much," commented Mr. Weasley, as he glanced over at Harry sitting at the kitchen table. Harry seemed oblivious to the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking about him, for the only thing he seemed to show concern for was the Daily Prophet in his hands. "It's not like he knew Sirius all that well, and Sirius was never much of a godfather-"

"What are we talking about here?" interrupted Ron as he entered the kitchen and grabbed an apple off Harry's plate. Harry didn't even notice which could be determined as amusing or slightly disappointing.

"Nothing," said Mr. Weasley quickly with a glance towards Mrs. Weasley.

Ron raised his eyebrows.

Mrs. Weasley gave in. "Harry of course," she whispered with a nod to Harry.

Ron didn't look too surprised by this answer and simply said, "Mum, don't worry about it. Harry will get over this little depression thing he's got going on soon. Just give him time," he said wisely in between two huge bites on his apple.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "I want him to happy, now. This isn't healthy for him."

"Well, I mean, what're you going to do?" asked Ron. "Send him to some summer 'fun' camp? Therapy? I doubt that would perk him up."

"Actually that's not a bad idea."

"I was kidding," grumbled Ron. "How could you even consider therapy? It's not like anyone died. Well no, Sirius died…"

Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a very dirty look that shut him up.

"What your mother means," started Mr. Weasley loudly so that there wouldn't be any arguments starting, "is about the camp," he finished giving a glance to her to make sure he was right.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a nod. "Yes, a camp is what I mean, honey. Hermione and Ginny are in Paris, anyway, so it's not he would be leaving much other than you," she spoke thoughtfully. "I suppose if I looked hard enough, I could find a nice fun camp."

"Okay, first, there's no such thing as a 'fun' camp," scoffed Ron with a roll of his eyes. "And second, if Harry goes, what am I supposed to do all summer?" asked Ron in a grumpy tone.

"You could go stay with Fred and George at their shop in Diagon Alley," suggested Mr. Weasley.

Ron groaned. "I'd like to visit there, not stay."

"This all sounds good, but I don't know what type of camp Harry would want to go to," said Mrs. Weasley, completely ignoring Ron's groans and comments. She put her finger on her mouth in thought.

"That's too easy, Mum: quidditch," answered Ron who still seemed pretty grumpy that his own opinions were being completely ignored so far.

"Of course!" And with that, Mrs. Weasley apparated out of the house.

"Where is she going?" asked a surprised Ron at her abrupt departure.

"Probably to find some camp, I suppose," shrugged Mr. Weasley without much thought as he had now turned back to his plate and wondering where his missing apple had gone.

Ron saw that this conversation had ended and turned to Harry. He was still reading the Daily Prophet, and Ron watched his profile. Harry didn't look great. His jet black hair was sticking up in every direction more than usual, and his emerald eyes drooped over wearily. He looked like he could do with a big cup of caffeine.

Ron felt slightly better about his appearance when he looked over Harry. He had been moderately cheerful over the summer and all the side effects of puberty such as acne were starting to wear off. "Hey, mate," greeted Ron as he sat down beside Harry.

"Oh, hi," said a depressed Harry without even looking up at him.

"Look, perk up," smiled Ron. "You might be going to an 'exciting' quidditch camp," he explained sarcastically with a small twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"What?"

"Well, you know Mum and Dad. They can't stand it that you're so depressed," answered Ron in a matter-of-fact voice. "So, they're trying to get you have some fun."

"I don't want to go some quidditch camp," said Harry. "I'm fine."

Ron gave Harry an amused look.

"Okay, well I'm not great, but still I'm not going to some stupid camp," grumbled Harry, ignoring Ron's look.

"Just go. It'll be fun… Well maybe not fun, but at least you won't be cooped up in this bloody house the whole summer. I mean, they're gonna use your money for it obviously," started Ron. "But, come on, how bad could it be?"

"I won't know anyone."

"Yeah, but they'll all know you," smirked Ron.

"Exactly why I don't want to go," mumbled Harry.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack and Mrs. Weasley appeared holding a brochure and a big smile. "Okay, Harry. I've got a wonderful surprise for you-"

"He already knows," said Ron bluntly."

Mrs. Weasley looked slightly crestfallen at this but continued on anyway. "Aren't you happy? Here's the brochure if you want to check it out," she continued and offered the brochure to Harry.

"Um... thanks," said Harry untruthfully. He took the brochure and looked at it with a foreboding expression.

Mrs. Weasley noticed his expression and quickly spoke, "Don't worry, Harry, dear, it will be fun. It's a good chance to meet some different witches and wizards of varying backgrounds."

"It's co-ed?" asked Ron sounding suddenly interested.

"Yes." Mrs. Weasley finished and then left to continue her war with cleaning the dishes. feeling like she had made her mark.

"Co-ed, Harry," said Ron, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"Ha ha," grumbled Harry, but his face seemed to lighten up slightly. "Mrs. Weasley, um, when does this camp thing start?"

"Tomorrow morning. You've got a portkey to reach by 8:00," answered Mrs. Weasley. "The camp's three and a half weeks."

Harry nodded, still not sure what to do.

"Anyway, I'd suggest you both get packed," said Mrs. Weasley who seemed to think that this argument was settled.

"Why do I..." started Ron.

"You're going to Fred and George's shop tomorrow as well," smiled Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, fun," said Ron sarcastically. "But Harry or myself never really agreed to this rubbish," he added quickly in what last attempt to get out of the situation.

"Do you want me to quote your exact words, honey? I'm sure it was you who mentioned sending Harry to a camp first," spoke Mrs. Weasley with a mischievous smile.

Harry shot Ron a murderous glare, and they both wandered upstairs.

The next morning was a mess with everyone trying to figure out where they were supposed to be. Mrs. Weasley shouted out orders to everyone so much that Harry was soon thinking some evil twisted drill sergeant inhabited her.

"The sooner we get out of here, the better," whispered Ron to Harry when Mrs. Weasley had left their prescense for the first time that morning. "Honestly, Mum has gone crazy." He chewed nervously at his burnt piece of toast.

"Hurry up!" growled Mrs. Weasley as she returned into the room and glared angrily at Ron.

"Damn," muttered Ron. He gobbled his piece of toast down and then hurried to the bathroom.

Harry waited impatiently. He wanted to get out of here. Mrs. Weasley was being freakishly scary.

Finally, Ron came out of the bathroom and they were ready to go. When they left the house, Harry went up to hilltop, where the portkey was supposed to be in the shape of a rusted key. He spotted it, and waved good-bye to Ron. He grabbed hold of the portkey and felt him being shot through the air...

Ron, meanwhile, was getting on the Knight Bus. His face was grim; he hated the Knight Bus. He waved good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, and the bus shot off.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

And there we have it, the official first chapter. Basically this is a prologue to show you how Harry got stuck going to this camp and all that good stuff. Next chapter will introduce each character into their new environment (and don't worry, Hermione will show up next chapter). So please review!


	2. New and Old

Okay, we're back for the second chapter. Enjoy.

**CHAPTER 2: NEW AND OLD**

**

* * *

**

HARRY'S POV

Harry was shot onto a sidewalk hard with a crash. He rubbed his head groggily and stood up slowly, glancing around at everything. There was a huge silver gate directly in front of him that had the word Quidditch written across in elegant calligraphy. With a pop, another boy appeared beside Harry.

"Um... you here for the camp?" asked Harry who was quite startled by this sudden arrival.

"Yep," said the boy simply as his eyes fell onto the gate. He had dark blonde hair that was long and curled slightly. He was also tall, and Harry felt minuscule to him. The boy glanced at Harry and his eyes widened. "Aren't you..."

"Harry Potter, yeah. Nice to meet you," said Harry outstretching his hand.

"Hayden Coleman," said the boy with a nod and he shook Harry's hand.

Without another word, Harry and Hayden entered the gate and walked down the small trail. After a few minutes of walking along this path, a clearing appeared as did a few hundred teenage boys and girls. A few dorms could be seen in the distance as well as a narrow river that flowed on the western end with some quidditch stadiums lined up along it.

"Have you been here before?" asked Harry, noticing that Hayden didn't seem at all surprised by how the camp looked.

"Um, yeah. I came here 2 years ago when I was 15," answered Hayden.

"Is it fun?"

"It was great fun if you consider hard work and being out in the rain as a huge treat," spoke Hayden with a glance towards Harry as he said this. He saw a disapointed look on Harry and added quickly, "Don't worry, it's fun."

"Cool," nodded Harry, feeling at a loss for anything else to say. Instead he glanced around at some of the men and women that looked slightly older. Each had a small ID card and at a closer look, Harry could see it was a counselor ID. Almost as soon as Harry had come to this realizement, one of the counselors stepped out from the group and pulled out his wand. "Sonorus," he said quietly with a flick of his wand. His next words immediately filled the entered the camp.

"Good morning, campers!" shouted out the counselor. "By the look of you lot, I can tell you're quidditch players. That's good, because that's all you're gonna be doing here! Hopefully you already knew that, but I might as well remind you so you can be prepared. Now I want you to look around at each other because you are all the best of the best. But you still need all the training you can get! So, this is why you are here." At this, the counselor looked around at everyone as if asking for someone to disagree. "Anyway, I'm Mark Key, the head counselor. If you have any problems, you see me. The first thing we're going to do is to split everyone into eight different teams."

At this, Mark Key started calling out names and their teams. Harry felt very bored at this, and he didn't recognize too many names.

"Okay, this next team will be the Stampede, coached by Jonah Tamblyn." The coach, Jonah, stood up and waved. He had messy, short brown hair and glasses. He looked slightly dorky, and Harry wondered how he could be a quidditch coach. "Alright, the Stampede team will be Hayden Coleman, Brooke Williams, and Morgan Ledet as chasers, Logan Parker and Reed Kirkland as beaters, Luke Bentley as keeper, and Harry Potter as seeker. Now please come up you guys to meet your coach," finished Mark Key.

Harry walked foward to Mark along with Hayden and five other boys and girls.

Jonah greeted them all with a smiling face. "It looks like you're on my team again Hayden," laughed Jonah with a pat on Hayden's back.

"Lucky for you then," said Hayden confidently.

Jonah gave a short laugh, while surveying the other players with interest. His eyes briefly landed on Harry's scar, but luckily he didn't make any type of comment towards it. After about a minute of silence, he announced, "I've got to take you to your dorms now, so you can unpack and get settled in."

As Harry wandered off with his team, he heard a little bit of what Mark Key was still shouting out.

"Okay, so the Jaguars will have Jordan Mitchell, Cho Chang..."

Harry froze and turned around to see Cho Chang walking toward her coach. As she turned around, their eyes met briefly, and Harry turned back to his team now ahead of him by a good distance. He jogged to catch up, but his thoughts were focused on the fact that Cho was at this camp. Somehow though, he wasn't nervous about it. He didn't feel the same way about Cho he did in the previous years.

HERMIONE'S POV

"So where do want to go?" asked Hermione excitedly bouncing on her bed. Her face was lit up and her hair was swept back into a knot at the back of her head. She looked pretty and free, a side effect that Paris often did on someone.

Beside her Ginny looked to be thinking hard.

"I mean there's so many museums and monuments and... well, I really want to go and do something worthwhile," continued Hermione, not noticing that Ginny wasn't listening to a thing she was saying.

"Tell you the truth, Hermione, but I'm just really hungry," mumbled Ginny rubbing her stomach. "And there's plenty of good restaurants out here. French food is great. Except for the snail shit."

"Language, Ginny," scoffed Hermione in a joking way. "But yes, I'm kind-of hungry too. Besides, we can always decide on our future plans while eating." With that Hermione jumped off the bed and grabbed her purse. Meanwhile, Ginny cleaned the mess they had made in their few minutes in the room.

Within five minutes they were both gone and hurrying out to find a good restaurant.

After a little while of restaurant searching and getting ran over by biker boys, they were finally seated comfortably in the patio of a café. The sun beamed down on their faces. They had just gotten done with ordering and were now onto a discussion of what they wanted to do for the next few weeks.

"Hermione, are you planning on boring me with long museum trips?" asked Ginny finally while sipping her drink.

"Museums aren't boring!" said a very discouraged Hermione.

"They're certainly not as much fun as some other stuff," grumbled Ginny.

"What other stuff?"

"Boys."

"Ginny! You have a boyfriend," said Hermione, surprised in what Ginny said.

"I know..."

"So then you shouldn't go after boys. That's horrible. What about Dean?"

"Okay, I have Dean... but who do you have? No one! You could have a big summer fling with a French boy," said Ginny with a smirk surfacing on her lips mischievously.

Hermione blushed. "I didn't come here for a fling." In an afterthought though, she said, "And if I meet any cute French boys, then good for me, but it's certainly not on my agenda."

Finally their food arrived, and Hermione was disappointed to find that her soup was very cold. Slowly she pulled out her wand under her jacket, and very quietly she whispered something to make her soup warm.

"That's a useful bit of magic," said a voice behind Hermione. She turned around to find a very cute French boy.

RON'S POV

On the steps of a crowded shop in the street of Diagon Alley sat a red headed boy. Ron whistled in a bored tone. He didn't look to be having much fun because his face lacked excitement. So far Fred and George's joke shop had been too full for Ron to actually go inside and not be pummeled over.

"Ron?" asked a voice from over to the left of him.

Ron turned around to see Luna Lovegood smiling at him. "Hi, Luna," he said dully with a small nod before putting his head back on his hands which were propped up by his elbows.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Luna curiously.

"Nothing, what's wrong with you?" shot out Ron in a grumpy voice.

"Okay, someone's in a grumpy mood," commented Luna in knowing voice.

"Wow. Amazing assumption. I'm not grumpy, I'm just bored."

"Me too," said Luna and she sat right next to Ron. He didn't look very happy about it.

"What are you doing here in Diagon Alley in the first place?" asked Ron lazily, feeling like he might as well pretend to be interested.

"My dad's finishing up some articles. What are you doing here?"

"I have to stay with Fred and George, because all my friends get to have fun summers," answered Ron slightly jealously. Well, Harry couldn't be having that good of a time, but Hermione certainly was.

"Where are they?"

"Harry's at some quidditch camp. Hermione and Ginny are in Paris doing lord knows what. I'm stuck here," answered Ron dully.

Luna suddenly smiled at these words. "Oh," she said in the same knowing voice she had used earlier. I wonder what Hermione could possibly be doing..." smiled Luna.

"What do mean?"

"Nothing really. Other than the fact that she's going to have a little Paris boy fling by the time she's through with that city," announced Luna.

"What?" asked Ron suddenly; he seemed to be taking a bigger interest into the conversation now. His face was certainly more pink. "Hermione would never do that," he stated firmly.

"She hooked up with Viktor Krum didn't she?"

"She went to a dance with that git. Nothing else. Except about a million three foot long letters..."

"Okay," said Luna. "But then Ginny will."

"Ginny's going out with Dean," grumbled Ron.

"Yeah, but Ron, think about it. She's in Paris; Do the same rules apply?"

"Of course they do! And the rules apply to Hermione too!" said Ron. Without a second glance, he stomped off into the joke shop wondering what on earth were the rules...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

There's chapter two and a basic introduction to some of the characters that will be included in this story. I hope you like it, and please review. :)


	3. Piss Off

Third chapter and no reviews:( … But please review even if you're just glancing at it and tell me what you think, because that would help me a lot. Anyway, here we go…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does…

**CHAPTER THREE: PISS OFF**

* * *

** HARRY'S POV**

"Top or bottom?"

Harry snapped away from his thoughts at Hayden's voice and turned to him. "Erm, doesn't matter," he mumbled with a shrug as he glanced at the bunk bed that Hayden was pointing to.

Hayden raised his eyebrows but didn't comment as he threw his bag onto the bottom bunk. "Then you got top which you're definitely not gonna like getting up there after the coaches are done with you," he said with a grin.

Harry merely nodded and hoisted himself up to the top bunk. It was a little wobbly which Harry realized slightly nervously. He placed his bag down and then hopped back off, not wanting to stay a minute longer on that bed.

The other three boys on the team were also settling in. One of them who had dark blonde hair in a complete mess walked up to Harry with a bemused look on his face. "So, Mr. Potter… Are you as good of a seeker as you are famous?" he asked with a grin. "I'm Luke, our fantastic and absolutely dashing keeper," he joked as he stuck out his hand for Harry to shake.

With a grin, Harry met Luke's hand with his own and shook it. "I think so," he said simply, feeling a bit of a dork for not coming back with a cooler comment.

Hayden and the two other boys joined the group. "I'm Logan," greeted Logan with a small nod towards Harry and Luke. He had blonde hair that was rising in every direction and reminded Harry of a hedgehog. He was very short too.

"And I'm Reed," said the second boy who was skinny and pale with light brown hair. "We're gonna be the guys that fuck up the other teams," he stated firmly, nodding towards the beater bats lying on his and Logan's beds.

The guys laughed and Hayden commented, "Just make sure Jonah doesn't hear you say that. He's cool and all for a coach, but he's too strict with the rules for my taste, especially when you compare him to the coaches at the other teams."

"Meaning the Jaguars?" spoke Luke, giving a nod to show he understood what Hayden was talking about.

"Yeah," nodded Hayden. "Those guys play dirty, really dirty. Year before last it was down to them and us for the final championship, and it definitely wasn't a pretty game. Ace Thompson had to go to the hospital wing for about eight fouls they did to him."

Harry listened to this and remembered that Cho was assigned to the Jaguars. He was definitely interested in seeing if she would be joining her team in their harsh ways to win games. He wasn't sure what type of interest it was that he had though. His feelings for Cho were so jumbled up that he no longer knew where exactly they were standing.

"You okay?" asked Luke who had noticed Harry's lack of words and thoughtful expression.

Harry broke out of his thoughts and gave a shrug. "Yeah, perfect," he said simply.

Logan gave a look to Luke before turning to Harry with a wide grin. "Looks like someone's got a girl on his mind," he said slowly. Harry blushed which made all the other guys laugh.

…

"Although you will be working daily with the team you have been assigned, you will also be breaking into separate groups assigned by your position. Seekers will go with seekers; chasers will go with chasers, etc. These practices are designed to be more specialized in your specific role on the team," called out the head counselor, Mark Key, during dinner at the dining hall.

Harry wasn't sure if he was pleased by this or not; this means he wouldn't have anyone from his own team joining him which was certainly a bummer.

"I've got a few people handing out schedules which will tell you what you're going to be doing for the next few weeks. Make sure you follow your schedule closely and don't show up late for any practices unless you want to have bludger target practice with you being the target," finished Mark. Indeed a lot of the counselors were going around the dining hall and passing out schedules to the campers.

"They're kidding about the bludger target practice right?" asked Harry tentatively. He raised his eyebrows in slight apprehension as he looked to his teammates for an answer.

Brooke Williams, a chaser on Harry's team, gave him a smile. "Trust me, they're serious. One of my teammates last year took it as a joke, and… well to make a long story short, he doesn't exactly like this place anymore."

Harry frowned, yet he wasn't really worried. He had gone through far worse things than a simple bludger hit, yet he still didn't want to be its target. The girl beside him seemed worried though. "Isn't it like… against the law to use your campers as target practice?" she asked. She had a dark face and her expression was quite nervous yet she had big dimples that reminded Harry of someone quite cheerful. This was Morgan Ledet, another chaser on his team.

"Well if it is, then they're certainly not listening to the law," grinned Logan with an amused expression at seeing someone look so nervous.

Hayden started to talk, but Harry didn't listen as a counselor approached him. "Here's your schedule, Mr. Potter," spoke the counselor. He briefly looked at Harry's forehead before moving on to the next person.

Harry glanced down at this schedule with interest, hoping it would be something good. He frowned at the fact that he would be having a seeker workout tomorrow at 7 am; it reminded him too much of Oliver's early practices. He gave a sigh and folded the schedule up and placing it into his pocket. He noticed a boy from an opposite table staring at his scar. "Piss off," muttered Harry to the boy.

**HERMIONE'S P.O.V.**

_Previous Chapter: Finally their food arrived, and Hermione was disappointed to find that her soup was very cold. Slowly she pulled out her wand under her jacket, and very quietly she whispered something to make her soup warm._

_"That's a useful bit of magic," said a voice behind Hermione. She turned around to find a very cute French boy._

Hermione was quite startled at this and looked at the boy with a mix between fear and curiosity. A muggle would never be able to recognize magic, so she was guessing that this was indeed a wizard. "Um, yes… yes it is," she mumbled at a clear loss for words.

The boy seemed to notice Hermione's uncomfortable state and said quickly, "Don't worry; I'm not some snooping muggle." He flashed a charming grin and stuck out his hand. "I'm Pierre," he stated. His accent didn't seem French at all, despite Hermione's assumption that he was French.

Hermione glanced down at the hand, still not trusting the boy one bit. Nevertheless, she met his hand with her own and shook it lightly before withdrawing it quite quickly. "Nice to meet you, Pierre."

Pierre raised his eyebrows and spoke softly, "You know, you are supposed to give your name in return. Usually that's how these things go…"

Hermione frowned at his rather upfront attitude and said simply, "Hermione then. Happy?" She turned back to her meal, hoping that he take the hint and leave.

Pierre looked a bit surprised to see her turn back to her meal so quickly and left without another word. Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eyes and felt quite relieved that he was going away.

"Now what was that!" came Ginny's voice slightly irritably.

Hermione looked to her feeling quite startled. "What?" she questioned in a surprised tone.

Ginny's mouth opened slightly at Hermione's stupidity. "Why did you just let him walk off?" she asked. "I mean… he was really cute."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a sip from her drink. "I'm not about to talk to some random stranger who nearly shouts across the place that I'm doing magic. That's not in my nature, and I don't ever plan on it being there."

"He didn't shout it out," disagreed Ginny. She looked slightly peeved that Pierre hadn't even asked for her name, yet her mind was more on the matter between him and Hermione. "I thought it was rather charming the way he came about it."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ginny. I'm not about to go and fall for the first person I meet just because you say I need to. I'm not looking for any Paris summer fling."

Ginny rested her head on her hands in disappointment and simply muttered something that sounded like 'we'll see.'

…

Two days later, Hermione was feeling very bored since Ginny seemed to be more interested in talking with Dean's head in the fireplace (he was using floo powder) than going out with Hermione to actually do something. Because of this, Hermione left by herself to go sightseeing.

Her first stop was to the Louvre, a famous art museum that Ginny wouldn't go to. Hermione decided this was best then, since she wouldn't be able to go to it with Ginny beside her. She admired the architecture of the building; it truly was beautiful yet quite different than the features that Hogwarts housed.

As she made her way through the museum, she found herself wistfully wishing she had Ginny as company. It wasn't great fun to just be wandering around the museum without Ginny to comment on some of the funnier aspects of some of the sculptures and paintings. Funnily enough, as soon as this thought had entered her head, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"So we meet again," called the voice. Hermione twirled around to find Pierre standing there with a facial expression she couldn't quite read.

Hermione decided not to roll her eyes, however she still couldn't resist the temptation of giving a much more rude remark. "Oh, wonderful," she replied sarcastically. "Though I doubt this meeting will last long." She turned away and was about to walk forward when Pierre again started to talk.

"You know, I can't understand why you seem to hate me so much when you barely even know me," stated Pierre simply. Hermione turned back to him, only to find his eyes looking directly into hers. She quickly looked elsewhere, not liking the way they seemed to dig into her own thoughts.

She gave a sigh and replied, "It's not that I hate you…"

"Then what is it?" questioned Pierre.

Hermione paused. "Actually, no I take that back. I just don't like you," she said honestly. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about him. It was a feeling of mistrust that Hermione knew all too well.

Pierre gave a grin that seemed to be a mixture between amusement and confusion. "Fine, I get it. However I'm not going to bugger off at this particular moment since I'm quite bored and would enjoy your company." With that, he stepped forward alongside Hermione.

"Wha-,"she started, but realized it was to no use. She was clearly not going to enjoy this museum trip much at all. "I guess I can't just tell you to piss off…"

"Nope."

**RON'S P.O.V.**

"I WANT A PYGMY PUFF NOW!" came the screaming voice of a little boy that filled up the entire store. This was quite a feat since the store was packed and noisy.

Ron's expression was furious. Why did he always end up dealing with all the stupid customers? "We are out of them like I told you," he said in a shaking voice, trying to remember that strangling a little boy could cause a great deal of trouble.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT A PYGMY PUFF! GIVE ME ONE!" screamed the little boy. He was actually crying and making a huge scene.

Ron blushed as a few girls around his age looked at him disapprovingly as if he was the reason this boy was screaming. "Look," he said in a testy voice. "If you don't shut the bloody hell up, I will…"

He didn't get to finish his death threat as Fred came out of the corner of the shop where he had been setting up some new merchandise. "Oy, Ron! What do you think you're doing?" he called out with an angry look. "You can't be buggering any of my customers like that." He went over to the little boy and slowly started to comfort him.

"I'm not buggering him! This little brat is buggering me!" yelled Ron angrily, throwing down his nametag. "I'm tired of this crap." He stormed away from the cashier's position and swung the door open to get outside. He could hear Fred yelling at him but didn't care. He was having a rotten summer and was quite tired of it already.

In his anger, he completely ran into Luna Lovegood.

"I was just going to see you…" said Luna excitedly.

"Piss off," replied Ron carelessly as he walked past her without even a glance towards her.

Luna of course didn't give up this easily. "You don't have to be rude to me. It's not like I did anything to you," she spoke wisely as she caught up alongside him.

Ron gave a shrug, deciding that Luna's company wouldn't bother him too much. "Just blame everything on this damn stupid arrangement. How is it that I get stuck with the worst summer? That was supposed to be Harry!"

Luna frowned. "So you were hoping he would have a rotten summer?"

"No," said Ron slowly, "but I was hoping I'd at least have a better one than him. But no, I'm stuck at this bloody place filling out orders for some stupid soddy brats."

"Oh," said Luna, still not understanding all too well. "I guess you miss him then. And Hermione."

Ron shrugged.

"I mean, they're your best friends… That's quite depressing. Of course, I've never had best friends, so I'm not too sure how that all works."

Ron glanced at Luna with an expression of pity. "You can count us as your best friends," he said lamely since he didn't want to make he feel bad.

"Really?" she asked with a hopeful expression.

"Just no hugs or anything," stated Ron, but Luna had already flung herself on him in a big bear hug.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**

* * *

**

Please review… please. Hope you liked it… Harry and Hermione's summers are definitely the most interesting so far (at least for me to write), but Ron will definitely start having some interesting stuff going on towards the end… But yeah. Review.


End file.
